


Dragon Hunting with Kahlia

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Kahlia Mahariel [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: There is a dragon at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Kahlia needs to kill it, and what it represents to the cultists of Haven.





	

Her face twisted into a determined snarl, Kahlia leapt back out of the way of the dragon’s claws, dragging Zevran with her. They ducked to avoid the tail that followed, then Kahlia drove her blades into one of the beast’s hind legs while Zevran attacked the other. Alistair kept its attention from the front, dodging claws and blocking flames with his shield. Leliana shot arrow after arrow at it, but most of them simply glanced off its tough hide and armored scales.

Kahlia attacked the same spot in the joint of the dragon’s hind leg, attempting to cripple it. She leapt over its sweeping tail, then ducked to avoid it again, and let loose a savage yell as she sank both her blades into the creature’s flesh. It screamed and fought her, but it was weakening. She twisted her blades and a rush of hot blood covered her.

Ducking and leaping, keeping it confused, Kahlia raced for its head. She grabbed one of its horns and held on. She lost one of her blades as it tried to throw her, but she kept her grip. With the blade she still held, she attacked its eyes, blinding it, and as it screamed its fury she sank her blade into the roof of its mouth, piercing its brain. Its scream was cut short and it fell. Kahlia rolled to avoid being crushed by its enormous body, then stood, weaving only a little.

“That… was the most incredible thing I have ever seen,” Zevran said, reverence in his eyes as he handed her the blade she’d dropped. She grinned at him. She was going to ravage him when they got back to camp.


End file.
